The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for conveying a plurality of sheet members one by one at a specified speed.
As a paper feeding apparatus for feeding paper within an image forming apparatus, etc, there has been conventionally known a paper feeding apparatus in which paper is fed at high speed. When paper is misfed, paper is re-fed at low speed, and subsequently paper is fed at low speed (for example, see Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3441845).
Also, there has been known a paper feeding apparatus in which paper can be fed at various speeds.
When paper is fed, paper feed is started at maximum speed. Every time paper is misfed, the paper feed speed is gradually decreased. In this apparatus, when paper is successfully fed and paper jam (state, in which paper is jammed, when paper is misfed) is cleared, the paper feed speed is returned to maximum speed (for example, see Published Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-312867).